ZANE
by Neonfrost
Summary: When Zane meets Pixal, is he having real feelings? And will she have feelings back on him? When things go horribly wrong, Zane may be left alone once again. Read to find out what happens! Story is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

_I looked down at my reflection. A young, white haired human stared back into my eyes. No. Not human. I rolled up my shirt sleeve, and looked at a wire poking out of my hinge towards the inside of me. Wires, gears, microchips, and fake feelings. I was not real. I was a droid. I was made to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Of course, that meant I wasn't alive. I was fake. All my emotions and quirks were man made and synthetic._

I was alone.

That is, until New NinjaGo City began to develop. Another robot had been built. Her name was...P.I.X.A.L. Her name stood for "Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Life-form" What did my name stand for? I was never told. Zane. Not much my name could stand for. So I met Pixal one night. It was a beginning to something new I felt.

-

"Zane you have an admirer!" Jay yelled from behind the nindroid, a grin coiling on the edges of the young pale skinned robot's lips. Pixal finished scanning him.

"You are a droid as well?" Pixal asked, seeming a little perplexed by Zane's complexity.

"Yes." Zane replied softly. "Although I was unaware a good portion of my life."

"Zane my inventor would love to see you, he would be most interested in your design."

"Shall I come back tomorrow night?"

"I will be here waiting." Pixal smiled as Zane turned to leave.

"Woah, Zane! You found a girl robot!" Cole joked around, glancing at the distant look and perfect smile on his friend's face. The ninja of earth raised his eyebrows.

"I don't understand my emotions right now. They do not compute." Zane sat on his bed, flinging his pillow onto the floor. Jay climbed the squeaking ladder to his top bunk.

"You have a crush on Pixal, don't you?"

Zane shrugged and ran his hand through his thick white hair. "Whatever that means."

"Pixal...have you met the robot Zane yet?"

"Yes Master. And I am planning to meet him tomorrow night." Pixal stared into the glossy, technotic eyes of the black robed villain.

"Good. You must give him the program virus before it is too late." Cryptor lowered his eyebrows and a malevolent grin rolled up on his lips. "He has feelings for you already, no?"

Pixal lowered her head. "Yes. Maybe so. He is not...a bad person."

"But, he is one of the ninja. They will destroy us."

The android girl lifted her head quickly. "No! General. I will give Zane the virus when he is in full trust in me."

"Good. Then I can rule Ninjago."

"Pixal, are you here?" The ninja of ice's voice echoed through the lobby of Borg Industries. The tall slender girl came in through a large swinging door.

"Hello Zane." She pushed a strand of synthetic hair away from here eyes. "My inventor. He couldn't come. Shall we do something tonight anyway?"

Zane blushed. He didn't know he could do that. It was what Jay did when he was around Nya. Was He understanding now? "Okay. What will we do?"

"I will give you a tour of the Industries, if you would like."

Zane smiled, and walked up to Pixal. "Okay."

The tall, magnificent machines poured out robotic parts, electronics, miscellaneous techno motors, and other new age technology droids. The two robots walked amongst the massive rooms. Zane was amazed. Everything was...newer than him. He felt nearly odd amongst it all. As they made their way to the lobby, Pixal grabbed Zane's hand.

"I don't know how I feel." Zane whispered.

Pixal turned towards Zane and began to lean towards him, slowly closing her eyes. Zane gasped. He backed up from her, letting go of her soft robotic hand.

"I-I have to leave now." Zane stammered, running the outside door; slamming it behind him.

Pixal walked into the large dark room, a grim expression having fallen upon her face. "I tried to give him the computer virus. He is too shy."

"You must keep trying!" Cryptor exploded with a dark rage. "I cannot tolerate slowness. You must hurry."

Pixal bowed and turned to leave; concern beginning to settle in her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

"Trouble in Ninjago City!" The echoing call rang through the halls of Sensei Wu's Academy of Spinjitzu. Cole looked up from the textbook he was teaching from.

"Sorry kids! Duty Calls!" He ran out of the room, whirlwinded in a stone grey-brown spinjitzu tornado, glowing with excitement- what was the new enemy they were to face?

He met the others in the lobby. "Where is Zane?" Kai asked, trying to pull a scarf around his mouth as a makeshift ninja mask.

"Zane went to go see Pixal an hour or so ago." Jay said with an evilish grin on his face. "Kai that scarf looks pathetic on you. Why don't you just wear your old uniform if you want to look like a ninja?"

Kai's face turned red. "I can't. Anymore."

"He is too fat it won't fit him." Cole whispered into Jay's ear. The two chuckled, then went back to a stern face. "I say we go. Where to?"

Nya replied via loudspeaker. "Borg Industries."

A menacing figure stood out against the dark room. His eyes glowed a malevolent red, metallic arms holding massive electronic weapons. Electricity ran through his body and as the ninja walked near him, they could see his face: robotic.

The villain stood up. "I am Cryptor. I am here to fight you."

"You and what army!?" Jay shot back.

Cryptor laughed. He began with a chuckle. Then it turned into an evil, mocking roar of laughter. "My army...it is being created right now."

_30 minutes earlier _

"Zane." Pixal said smiling. "May I see your blueprint?"

"Why?" The ninja of ice asked in return, concern falling on his face.

"You are so unique. Every robot in Borg Industries is made with nearly the same blueprints. Yours is different. I want to see it."

Zane nodded with a weak smile. Pixal's sharp emerald eyes began glowing as she scanned him. "Thank you."

"Zane I will have to leave now." Pixal said. She looked at him. And left.

_now_

"There are too many! We have to retreat!" Cole yelled above the harsh noise of an army of robotic figures.

"Does anyone else think that these robots are an awful lot like Zane?" Jay asked.

"Whatever!" Kai yelled. "But without him we can't win this fight!"

Zane walked to Sensei's School. The lights were off; school was over, but his friends would have had the lights on. He walked inside their bedroom and lit a candle. "Kai? Cole? Jay?"

Behind him the sound of a door creaking open echoed. Something was not right.

"Who are you." Zane asked without turning around. Suddenly he felt an excruciatingly sharp pain in the back of his head. He moaned as sparks flew. His vision turned blurry and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_I opened my eyes slowly. Everything was blurry and cold. I began to scan my surroundings, feeling ill and confused. Wires ran along the wall. There were few lights. I was chained to the wall by my wrists and ankles, as 2 silhouettes came into the large room. A dim light flicked on. _

Cryptor smile evilishly. "Well done, Pixal."

The girl droid hung her head. "Yes master. He is caught now. Go on with your plans and leave him."

Cryptor looked towards his slave angrily. "What? Simply leave him? Ha! I laugh Pixal."

"Don't hurt him." Pixal held a grim expression, facing towards the General with bravery.

Cryptor looked shocked. He snapped his cold, robotic fingers. "Pixal you have fallen for him."

"I love him."

Cryptor screamed in rage. "I cannot have this." He harshly hit Pixal in the back of the head. She shrieked and fell to the cold, hard, ground.

"Cryptor I quit! I don't want to be a villain anymore!"

"I programmed you, Pixal. Your emotions are strong for yourself." Then, malevolent General Cryptor, grabbed Pixal by the hair. He turned off her switch and she fell to the ground asleep. He flipped open the young robot Woman's gear chest, and Zane gazed in horror as Cryptor removed Pixal's "EMOTION" microchip. The small piece of electronic binary computer began to glow in the dim light.

"This is for you, Zane." Cryptor raised his arm and threw the chip at the ground.

"No!" Zane cried; tears filled his eyes as Pixal's emotions shattered into clouds of binary, lighting up the room.

Slowly the droid opened here eyes. "Rebooting." Her voice began to say slowly. She stood up. "Welcome to Borg Industries. My name is PIXAL."

"That's more like it." Cryptor said, chuckling.

"No!" Zane yelled once more. He gathered all his energy and began to glow blue as ice. Coldness surrounded him and he broke the chains. "You cannot contain me." Ice particles covered the glossy cold ground.

Cryptor scowled, hiding his cowardliness. "I will be back!" He turned to a shadow then disappeared into the silhouettes.

"Pixal!" Zane cried, rushing to her."

"Welcome to Borg Industries." She droned. "The way you are looking at me. It does not compu-"

Zane grabbed Pixal's shoulder and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Zane?" Pixal opened her eyes slowly. Her expression turned soft and innocent. It began to fill with concern.

"Pixal! Your emotions are...gone."

"I can fix the microchip that is broken." she said with a tone of robotic feel in her voice. She cuffed her hands together and a bright blue light formed in her hands. The blue light swirled around the broken microchip. It glowed itself, and every piece of the shattered chip put themselves together. Pixal grabbed the fixed emotion microchip and placed it into a drive where it belonged.

"Zane!" She gasped happily. "I remember everything. I feel."

"how do you do that?" The ninja of ice, shocked, asked abruptly.

"I'm not sure." she replied. "I just can fix things...I guess."

Zane hugged her calmly. "I'm glad you are back."

The heavy, paint chipped door flew open. A blur of, red, blue and dark grey filled the room."Ninjagooooo!" The three figures yelled. When they saw no menace, they stopped their spinning and looked to their friend. "Zane?"

The nindroid looked up. "Guys."

"We managed to defeat the nindroid army, but I think that Cryptor guy is making more."

"Nindroid army?"

"Yea," Jay began. "And they look just like you. As if they were made with your blueprint!"

Zane turned his head toward Pixal. A sharp look of disbelief was in his eyes. "You gave Cryptor my blueprint."

The nindroid woman hung her head. "That was before-"

"Before nothing. You betrayed me!" Suddenly, a spark flew from the back of his head. His eyes gre dim and he shrank to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Cole rushed over to his friend.

Zane wrapped his arms around his midsection. "I feel sick."

Kai glared at Pixal. "You did this!"

Pixal looked shocked, horror spreading across her expression. "Zane did you kiss me?"

The ninja of ice mumbled something and fell into a cold state of unconsciousness.

"Your going down!" Cole got into a fighting stance and started towards Pixal.

"I will find Cryptor. He will have an overriding microchip. She disappeared into the shadows.

Her get pounded on the cold, hard, ground. Wires ran across the walls of Borg Industries' back halls. Pixal's hair bounced on the back of her head in a silver bun, and Loose strands tangled son the side of her head as she ran down every where. Her bright green eyes filled tears as she turned the corner to the microphone room. A man stood there and swiveled around to see her. "Hey! You aren't allowed in here!" Pixal pushed him away and grabbed the loudspeaker. "Where is Cryptor?" She yelled, her voice echoing everywhere in the industries. "I must find Cryptor!" She rushed back into the hall, and found herself in a dark, massive room not known to her. "Where am I?" she mumbled quickly; a chill running up her metal spine- an odd unusual feeling of fear forming in the droid girl's mind.

A loud laugh echoed around her. The malevolent, deep, glitching voice of a corrupted Cryptor filled the room with a feeling of helplessness. "I heard you call for me." He spoke. "But I am proud of you, dear. You have gotten rid of Zane."

"He isn't dead yet! I can still save him, you know!" Pixal pouted and an angry expression fell on her face.

"Do you really think that I have a way to get rid of the virus you have given Zane?"

"I don't. I made one."

A shocked, twisted look crossed Cryptor. "What are you talking about?"

"I created an 'antidote' to the virus in one of my microchips...so that I couldn't catch it. All I have to do is get it to Zane- and I must get to Zane before you do." She took a step backward. Then she turned and ran.


	5. Chapter 5

The darkness of night surrounded the land of Ninjago. Out of the darkness, several lights shone coming from inside of Sensei Wu's Academy. The door flew open. Inside stepped Pixal, her hair falling messed and artificial sweat dripping down her cheek. "How is Zane?" she asked worriedly.

Cole swiveled his head around to see her. "YOU!" He dashed towards her in a fighting stance.

"Do not hurt her." Zane mumbled calmly. The young nindroid of ice lay on a cot, huddled in a thick, grey blanket.

"Cole turned towards him. "She tried to kill you."

"We all make mistakes, don't we?" Zane replied, a stern look crossing his face.

Cole huffed and bit his lip. "Okay, then, why are you here miss?"

"I can fix Zane. I have a microchip for removing the virus in him."

Kai smiled. "Good! Bring it here!" Suddenly, a thick smoke filled the room. A known evil voice spoke. "Pixal, dear, how stupid are you to think that I wouldn't follow you?"

Pixal gasped. "No!"

"We got this!" Jay, Kai, and Cole said in unison. "NINJAGOOO!" Cryptor fended off their first blows easily; a teinge of anger forming in the ninja's expressions. "Come on, we can take him!" The began ninjitsu fighting against the villian they faced. They landed a few punches, but anything major was only to be thrown back down. Then Cryptor began his attack. With one wire flung from his arm, he electrocuted all three of the ninja. They fell to the ground in pain.

"Come join the darkside, Pixal." cliché Cryptor smiled. "We can defeat Zane together."

Pixal glared at him. "You have tried to destroy him and me. He will be fixed and we will defeat _you_together. She looked back at Zane and opened his chest hinges. There against his power source was an open microchip drive. "The fix is in my emotion chip." Pixal went to remove it from herself.

"No!" Zane gasped. "You will loose all your emotions!"

"I'm willing to give them up if it means saving you."

A tear rolled down Zane's cheek. "I refuse." he said. "Keep your feelings...I am old and without feelings YOU have nothing to live for. You need it more."

Pixal turned to leave him. Zane smiled, crying. Suddenly, Pixal flipped back, removed the microchip from herself, and stuck it into the empty port inside of Zane. He gasped, feeling lightheaded. Pixal knelt onto the floor, her expression falling blank again. She sat down on the floor hanging her pale silver head. Zane suddenly felt a strength he didn't know before. He stood up quickly. Cryptor's expression went from evil, to concerned, then back again. "Try to defeat me. You will end up like your friends!" he crowed.

Zane gave a faint hint of a smile. "I will try." He spun into an icy wirldwind of spinjitzu and darted toward Cryptor. The villain whipped his electrifying cord, and Zane dodged it. The ninja of ice grabbed Cryptor's arm quickly and raised his other hand to punch. He slammed his fist into Cryptor's cold, robotic body. The evil droid fell to the ground and groaned.

"You are strong." Cryptor said faintly, rolling over on his back. Zane stood over him and felt a sense of win. Then Cryprot quickly pulled out a concealed sword from his belt. He swung it in the air. It stabbed Zane directly in the chest. Shards of silver metal flew on the ground, wires sparking and failing inside of the ninja. Zane fell to the ground, beside a now dead Cryptor. Cole opened his eyes.

"ZANE!" he used all his strength to walk over to his friend. "No!" Pixal came over. "Can I help you?" she said in an empty voice. Zane opened his chest cabinet and looked dizzily. Everything was severely damaged, except one microchip- the one Pixal had given him minutes before. He took it out. He looked up at Pixal, a sad look in his eyes. "Put this in." the ninja of ice said to her.

Pixal placed the emotion chip inside of her- a sudden swarm of emotions forming in her heart and mind. "Zane!" Se cried, tears forming against her wet green eyes. I remember you. I, remember...us.."

Zane smiled. "Pixal, this is real." Then his eyes went dim and closed.

Kai, waking up, hung his head. "This isn't happening."

Pixal grabbed Zane's cold hand. "Please, no! There must be some way i can...fix you." She stood up quickly and closed her eyes. She wiped dripping tears from her metallic face and rubbed her hands together. Blue light began to form between her hands and the light grew stronger until it lit the entire room. Kai, Cole, and Jay looked from behind Pixal's shoulders. The blue glowing form of light fell in a neon aurora onto Zane's body and the room went white.

Zane stood up slowly. Pixal hugged him. "I'm so glad you are okay."

"Who are you?" Zane asked slowly. Everyone's face lowered. "You don't remember us?"

Zane shook his head and concern crossed his face.

"I'm a close friend." Pixal said to him.

Zane smiled. "Who am I?"

"You are Zane." Pixal replied. "Your name means "real".

_It has been 2 months since all of this happened. I remember nearly everything now. I know how real everything is between me and Pixal. This is true love. _


End file.
